


A quiet morning

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: A little fluff detailing one of the mornings of Sebastian and Kimi. Sebastian learns something surprising about the Finn....





	A quiet morning

**Author's Note:**

> So had this little idea from a moment in series 6 of DIP and the recent heatwave we've had here.

The sound of the shower running aroused Sebastian from his sleep.

He blinks awake and smiles into his pillow, his fingers reaching for Kimi’s side of the bed to find it empty.

With a yawn he sits up, glancing at the beautiful view of the beach outside of the window.

Sebastian moves out of the bed and makes his way towards the sound of the shower, not bothering to put his clothes on.

Kimi is standing under the spray, not moving as Sebastian pulls back the curtain and steps inside……before immediately running back out with a shriek.

Kimi pulls the curtain back and looks at a shivering Sebastian in surprise. “What?”

“YOUR WATER IS FREEZING COLD!” Sebastian yells, looking astounded.

“Well yeah…” Kimi shrugs. “It’s too hot, I usually have a cold shower to deal with it.”

“You could have warned me!” Sebastian says through chattering teeth, glaring at the Finn.

“I didn’t know you were going to join me!” Kimi argues back, folding his arms.

Sebastian grumbles and starts to walk away, but Kimi quickly touches his shoulder.

“Hey. If you wait a bit I can make the water warm again….” Kimi grins at him cheekily.

Sebastian smiles at him and nods. “Okay.”

Kimi moves back under the shower with a chuckle and turns the hot tap on.

* * *

Later that morning, Kimi is getting ready to go to work. Sebastian is asleep in bed, a peaceful expression on his face.

Kimi pauses in tying his shoes to look at him, a small fond smile growing on his face.

Kimi leans over to ruffle his hair which causes Sebastian to mumble and turn over, making Kimi chuckle.

Kimi finishes getting ready and moves to grab his notebook, but not before leaning down to brush a quick kiss to Sebastian’s forehead.

“I’ll see you later.” Kimi says softly as Sebastian sighs happily in his sleep.

Felipe is sunbathing on the window sill when Kimi passes him by.

“Don’t wake him.” Kimi warns the little lizard, knowing Felipe has a habit of jumping on people when they’re sleeping.

The lizard cocks his head to the side and Kimi snorts.

“I have got to stop talking to you.” With a shake of his head, Kimi walks to the door and leaves the shack.

* * *

“So, Chase was seen with the victim before he died?” Jenson asks, his hands fiddling with a pen.

“Yes.” Susie nods, glancing at the evidence on her desk.

“We need to talk to him, also Lance.” Jenson decides, glancing at Fernando. “Do you want to come with me?”

“Yes.” Fernando says, about to get up to go with Jenson when Kimi walks in.

“Morning team!” Kimi says with a grin, making his way over to one of the filing cabinets.

“Morning, Sir…” Susie says slowly, looking at Jenson and Fernando. Kimi wasn’t usually this happy…

Kimi opens one of the drawers to find a file, humming a tune as his phone dings.

Kimi pulls his phone out and grins at the message, quickly typing back a reply.

Susie glances at Jenson and Fernando and the three of them get out of their seats, making their way over to Kimi.

Kimi puts his phone away, unaware of his team standing behind him. He turns around and jumps when he sees them.

“Are the files that interesting?” Susie asks with a grin, folding her arms.

“Uh…” Kimi rubs the back of his neck and smiles sheepishly.

“I guess things are going well with Sebastian?” Jenson asks with a wink.

Kimi nods shyly and moves back towards his desk, the smile not leaving his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
